


Favourite Things

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naked, wet Sam was high on Gabriel’s list of favourite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



Since casting his fate in with the Winchesters in their battle to defeat Lucifer, Gabriel had stopped pulling his tricks in order to appease the Winchesters’ sensibilities regarding the way he dispersed his own brand of justice. 

Instead, he found a new source of amusement which involved dropping in on them unexpectedly at odd hours. Dean’s constant outrage and Sam’s epic bitch faces never got old. 

Today, Gabriel found the motel room empty of Dean and heard the sound of a shower running. He grin widely, heading towards the bathroom and his one of his favourite things. 

A naked, wet Sam. 

Who was standing behind the ugliest shower curtain Gabriel had ever seen, and that was saying a lot given the motel rooms the Winchesters found themselves in. Gabriel just snapped his fingers and the shower curtain was replaced by clear glass that quickly steamed up. 

He even made the stall bigger and added better water pressure, hearing Sam’s groan of appreciation. Gabriel leaned back against the wall to enjoy the show for a moment. 

Sam was tall and perfectly proportioned and all Gabriel’s. No one else got to see him like this but Gabriel. 

Gabriel stripped off his clothes and went to join him in the shower. Because next to a wet Sam, sex with a wet Sam was another favourite thing of Gabriel’s. 

Sam greeted him with a hard kiss, hot water pouring down both of them. Gabriel pushed Sam back until Sam sat down on the bench Gabriel had also added to the shower. He followed Sam to crawl into Sam’s lap, still kissing him. 

Sam’s hands wrapped around him, his hips pushing up into Gabriel’s. Gabriel whimpered as he felt Sam’s cock rubbing against his. He thrust against Sam, reveling in the friction of their cocks sliding against each other and the sensation of water pouring down over him. 

He wanted to feel Sam inside him but couldn’t stop rutting against Sam. Sam only groaned into Gabriel’s mouth as his big hands held Gabriel fast against him. He reached down between them to wrap his hand around both their cocks, stroking them both off. 

It only took a few strokes before Gabriel shuddered, coming hard. He felt Sam tense against him before coming as well.

Their semen washed away in the shower still flowing warmly over them. Gabriel melted into Sam’s arms, as Sam held him. 

There really wasn’t anything better than shower sex with his mate.


End file.
